The present invention refers to an arrangement including remotely releasable connections for riser conduits between the sea floor and a floating plant processing crude oil and/or gas.
For the production of crude oil and/or gas from sub-sea wells the floating plant is connected with the well, or wells, by way of an umbilical of rigid pipes or flexible, reinforced hoses, designed to withstand high pressures.
These pipes or hoses may be attached to remotely releasable couplings located outside the hull of the plant, either above or below the water line. These couplings are necessary to make possible a removal of the plant from the potential sources of danger represented by sub-sea wells for oil or gas. Remote control is required for a rapid release in case of danger, for instance if the mooring arrangement, or the dynamic positioning machinery should fail.
When the couplings are located above water level there is a risk that the pipes or the hoses are damaged if the plant collides with an other vessel, or with an iceberg.
Couplings located below the water level run considerably less risk of being damaged by icebergs, and are well protected from collision with surface vessels. A drawback is, however, that couplings below the water level require divers or diving equipment for overhauling. This kind of work implies great risks, and involves high costs.
The aim of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of remotely releasable couplings at riser conduits for floating production plants, where the above-mentioned drawbacks are removed.